Running from Fate
by filimeala
Summary: "Y-you!" she gasped pointing the stun-gun at him. He raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly. It was all coming back to her now, in flashes, glimpses of conversation. Jackie held the side of her head, blinking the pain away. "You took my memories! Y-You're working with them!" As she spoke his gaze turned cold, and he advanced on her as she let out a frightened shriek.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling , except for Jackie and her friends etc.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pavement. Steady rhythm. Intake, exhale. Feet pounding against black asphalt. Breath in, two, three, exhale. Arms moving up and down in motion. Sweat dripped, and whipped away. There was birdsong in her ears. Jackie never liked running with music, the cords had always bothered her, flapping against her skin.

To anyone who passed her, she looked like an ordinary runner on a lonely countryside road. Long ponytail, sweat wicking shirt and running bottoms. Well worn sneakers, that if Jackie was being honest with herself, she was in need of a new pair. But she liked the old shoes. She didn't like change.

So while everyone moved on, she remained the same. Jackie was by normal standards . . . normal. She always stuck to a schedule and followed a plan. She never was outgoing, nor very spontaneous. Jackie glanced down at her watch, finding herself two minutes behind. _Better up the pace, Jackie._

_CRACK._

The sudden noise made her pace stumble slightly. A flicker of annoyance crossed her flushed face. What the-? The once lonely and empty road now had one new addition to its black surface. Jackie slowed slightly, that certainly had not been there a moment ago. She slowed to a stop several feet away from the . . . person.

A man. Covered in shabby looking clothes, worn and patched over. His greasy brown hair covered much of his face, although much of it was caked in a rust colored substance. Blood, she realized with some semblance of horror. How did he get here? What had happened to him? Was he . . . dead?

Jackie crouched down and tentatively poked his shoulder with a finger. He reeked something fierce, making her nose scrunch up in disgust. "Sir?"

There was no response. She settled back on her haunches, brow furrowed. Well, she didn't think he was dead. There was some color in his dirty face. And his lips weren't blue yet. Jackie knew what a dead person looked like. She had seen pictures and gone to her fare share of funerals for grandparents she had hardly known.

She shook his shoulder forcefully know, getting some relief at the large intake of breath the man took. Not dead after all. "Sir? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

The mans eyes snapped open, flickering around frantically before landing on her. She was unprepared for the lunge he made at her and gave a cry of alarm as his bloodied fingers wrapped themselves into the fabric of her shirt. He pulled his face near hers with a manic look. His breathing was heavy and labored, as if struggling to breath.

"Take it!" He hissed, breathing foul breath on her. "Take it before they find me!"

"Take what? I don't understand-"

The man shoved a long stick into her hands and then a dirty cloth with something inside it. He eyes danced around again, wildly taking in their surroundings.

"W-Where are we?"

"Just outside Southdown- Bath! Please tell me what's wrong. I can't take these," Jackie insisted. She really didn't like whatever he had shoved into her hands and tried to give them back. He withdrew from her, laying flat against the asphalt with a sigh. "Sir?"

"Adrian. Adrian Dunn," he whispered. "My name. Take care of those."

"What? Why? Adrian, tell me what's going on, let me help you." Jackie hoped that this wasn't some loony that had escaped from a psych ward.

"You must be a muggle," he breathed seeming almost disappointed. "No matter." The man, Adrian reached up to her, pressing his hand over her heart. This made Jackie very uncomfortable and she jerked back. Her action was too slow, however, and a searing pain entered her chest.

What did he do? Jackie clutched her chest, gasping for air. Everything felt so hazy all of the sudden. What did he mean, she must be a muggle? Was that some kind of slur? Adrian lay still, and Jackie almost thought that he had died.

"Dumbledore will know what to do."

What did that mean? That meant nothing to her. Still gasping for breath, and seeing black dots in her vision she lay down, staring up at the surprisingly clear sky. Bird song filled her ears as her heart pounded in her chest, slower and slower. Until her eyes slid shut and another _CRACK_ filled the air.

Adrian was all alone. And that's where the police found him several hours later, dead.

* * *

Jackie sat up suddenly, keenly aware of the blinding headache building in her skull and the honks of cars. Where . . . was she? Her eyes took in her surroundings, tall trees and overgrown grass. A far cry from the rolling countryside she had been running in before finding Adrian.

Adrian.

Jackie scrambled to her feet, clutching the side of her head as she looked for the man. But he was nowhere to be found. All that was left of their brief and alarming encounter was the stick and dirty cloth. Only, as she looked closer she found that it held an emerald, the size of her thumb. Jackie sucked in a sharp breath.

That would go for a very pretty price.

Why would he leave it with her though? No matter, the only thing that was pressing on her mind was that she was quite frankly, lost. She had no money, no I.D., and no idea where in the world she was. All she had was a stick and an emerald. Jackie was tempted to toss the stick into the grass, but thought better of it. If Adrian thought it was important, then she better keep hold of it.

Right. With a determined look, Jackie turned and began making her way through the untidy park that she had woken in. I was early morning, she could tell. At the black wrought iron gates she paused, gazing about the silent street. She was faced with a row of tired and run down houses, their lawns poorly kept, and many of the windows dark.

Lovely. She was in a, well, poorer section of area than she was used to. It was not easy to keep the image of getting mugged out of her mind. She was alone, with a very precious jewel. Jackie wanted to curse Adrian, but she wasn't about to. The building in front of her shifted.

She blinked.

Not shifted. Sliding. A whole new house was sliding out from in between numbers eleven and thirteen. Jackie stared wide eyed, feeling her jaw drop. Houses didn't just- they didn't just appear or _slide_ out of other houses! There was light in the lower windows, and like a moth drawn to a flame, her feet moved her forward. By the time she reached the door and knocked, Jackie barely had any time to realize what she had just done.

What was she doing? She didn't just randomly knock on doors in the wee hours of the morning, when she had no idea why she was doing it. Heavens! Jackie hoped that no one answered the door, so that she didn't have to explain herself. Fate wasn't smiling on her today it seemed.

The door cracked open slightly, revealing a wary and slightly tense face of a man with dark hair and a well groomed beard.

"Can I help you?" his tone was almost aloof. Frosty. The words spilled from Jackie's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Dumbledore? Do you know an Adrian Dunn?"

His face hardened, and his voice turned to a dark hiss. "Who is asking?"

"Um . . . he gave me some things and I woke up here . . . uh, well- you see . . ." this was not going well, Jackie sighed. "My name is Jackie. Jackie Snow." She showed him the stick and the stone, hoping that maybe he could help her and get this whole misunderstanding settled. And get her back home.

Before she had time to react, she was yanked inside the house. Her eyes were greeted by darkness, and as they adjusted, shrunken heads. A terrified scream escaped her lips, followed by a bang and another scream from somewhere within the house. The man jumped at her, clamping his hand over her mouth and glaring at her.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" He lifted his hand for her to speak, the screaming from upstairs the only thing filling the air.

"Filth! A stain upon the honor of the house of Black!"

"I-I told you who I am," Jackie managed in a frightened voice. A bang filled the air and another voice called down from the stairs.

"What are you doing, Sirius?"

The man, Sirius, kept his eyes on her. "We have a situation."

There was a creak of stairs, and a new man entered the ghastly hall. His brown hair was limp, his clothing worn and he looked dead tired. His brown eyes landed on her, nar

* * *

rowing slightly.

"Who is this?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Sirius said. He snatched the stick from her hands. "She had Adrian's wand."

"What?" the other gasped.

"I think she's a spy."

"What should we do with her?"

"Hold her until Dumbledore gets here, we can't let her go, she knows where we are," Sirius said. He grabbed the emerald and passed the objects to the other man. Then he grabbed her arm and wrenched her forward. Jackie stumbled after him, wincing at his tight grip as they ascended the stairs.

"Please! I don't know what's going on!" She cried helplessly as they went to another floor. "I just want to go home!"

Sirius flung her into a dark room. The light from the window casting eerie shadows over the furniture. He grabbed the door. "We'll leave that for the Order to decide." He said before slamming the door shut. A click filled that air followed by a raised voice, then silence. Jackie ran to the door and jiggled the handle, finding that it was indeed locked.

What had started out as an innocent run, had turned into waking up and getting locked in a room. Jackie slid to the floor, back pressed against the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

* * *

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	2. Chapter 2

******Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling , except for Jackie and her friends etc.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Around what she assumed was noon, she was brought food. The door opened and Jackie scrambled to her feet, trying her best to look angry, when she really was scared. The second man from before entered, carrying a plate with a sandwich and glass of water. She eyed him warily as he set it down on the dusty vanity and raised his eyes to meet hers. There was kindness in those brown eyes.

"My name is Remus, you should eat," he said.

Jackie didn't say anything, resolutely gazing at him with any contempt she could muster. All she wanted was to go home, take a shower and go about her normal day. She didn't want to be locked in a room. The man, Remus, sighed and left. Locking the door. Jackie waited a moment longer, until her stomach gave a growl and she advanced on the food.

All she had was a granola bar for breakfast that morning. She had been planning on returning home to have pancakes . . . but that hadn't worked out. Once finished she returned to her spot at the window. She watched through the dirty glass as people went about their business.

* * *

The door opened again, only this time it was Sirius. He still gave her a distrustful look, dressed in a worn suit of deep purple. Odd. He glanced from the dishes Remus had left and back to her, then stepped aside to gesture her out. Jackie rose and walked in front of him as they descended the stairs.

The house was silent, until they reached the bottom floor and entered the hall with the shrunken heads. Jackie shuddered, stumbling forward when Sirius nudged her out of her staring. Casting the man a glare she entered a large room. A long table filled most of it, and a kitchen was situated at the end of the room.

Her eyes went to the four people already sitting at the table. Sirius shoved her into a seat, and sat next to her. Jackie peered at each individual with equal amounts of fear and curiosity. The oldest was a man in . . . robes? His white beard fell nearly all the way to the floor where he sat. He wore half moon spectacles, blue eyes watching her closely. The one across from her was dressed in all black. His limp black hair fell to his shoulders and his emotionless black eyes betrayed nothing. His most distinguishing feature was his long nose.

Remus was there, giving her what could only be a warm look. The man sitting next to him looked like a war veteran. He was missing an eye, in its place was a fake one. The blue eye rolled around in the socket strapped to his skull, and scars littered his face. His hair was thinning.

The old man addressed her.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, I was told you asked for me?"

"I think so," Jackie replied quietly.

"How did you come into possession of Mr. Dunn's wand, Miss . . . ?"

"Wand?" Jackie uttered with a frown. "You mean that stick?" All the men at the table exchanged a surprised look, save for the one in black. He merely continued to stare her down, which was highly unnerving.

"What may I call you," Dumbledore asked, changing the topic for the moment.

"Jackie. Jackie Snow."

"Is Jackie short for Jacqueline?" Dumbledore asked with an amused look. Jackie frowned.

"Yes."

"How did you meet Mr. Dunn?"

"I was out running-"

"Running?" the man with the glass eye said. "Running from what?" Was he being serious? Jackie stared at him, unsure if he was toying with her.

"Just . . . running. Exercise. I like to run," she said slowly, noting the mans bewildered expression. "I heard a loud crack and suddenly there was a man in the road. I-I stopped to see if he was alright. He shoved the stic- wand, and emerald into my hands and told me to find Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Did he do anything else?"

"Yes," Jackie shifted uncomfortably. "He called me a 'muggle' and put his hand on my chest- and I blacked out. I woke up in the park just across here."

The man in black looked at Dumbledore with a frown, the lines on his face growing deeper.

"Why would Adrian do that," Sirius asked out loud though he was talking mostly to himself. Jackie bit her lip.

"What- what is all this? Where am I and how did I get here?" she asked. Their gazes settled on her and Jackie had the very unsettling feeling that they were withholding something from her.

"The question I have for you, Miss Snow," Dumbledore said lowly. "Is, do you believe in magic?"

* * *

"_Mummy?"_

"_Yes, Jackie?" There was a bored tone in her mothers voice. A very young Jackie looked up at her mother with wide and excited eyes. Slowly her mother lowered her book and gave the small brown eyed girl her attention. _

"_Will you read this to me?" Jackie held up a book, on the cover printed, 'Cinderella'. Her mother scowled and snatched the book._

"_What have I told you about fairy tales?" she hissed. Jackie looked down at her feet, and then meekly back up at her mother. Her mother softened slightly and reached to pat the top of her head. "Jackie, fairy tales aren't real. Nor is magic or happy endings."_

_Jackie bit her lip and nodded, then raised her hands up. Her mother sighed, annoyed. With a sharp and unkind motion she was lifted into her mothers lap and cradled against her chest as her mother returned to her book. The woman stroked her hair softly as Jackie's eyes fluttered shut._

"_Good girl."_

* * *

Jackie blinked and stared at Dumbledore. Shifting uncomfortably she tried not to make eye contact with any of the men surrounding her.

"Not really, no."

Dumbledore hummed. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" she snapped crossing her arms. "I don't see why this is relevant."

It was plain to see that they all were upset by this response, the most terrifying reaction from the black clad man. He scowled at her, like she was no better than the dirt beneath his feet. His dark eyes boring into hers with an unforgiving look that made her shudder.

"Do you know what a wand is, Miss Snow?"

"Witches use them?" she shrugged not really sure. Her exposure to such things had been very limited. "I really don't know . . ."

"Witches and wizards use them to cast spells," said Dumbledore patiently as a frown crossed Jackie's face. "Magic. A muggle, is a term for a non-magical person with no witches or wizards in their family."

"Wait . . ." Jackie muttered growing confused. "Are you trying to tell me that magic is real?"

"Albus," the dark man growled. "We should just take this woman home, this is clearly too much for her to handle." He sneered at her, curling his upper lip.

"All in good time, Severus," Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eye. He turned to Jackie. "The man you met, Mr. Dunn, is a wizard. And it seems to me that he gave you something."

"A wand?" she said slowly.

"My dear," Dumbledore laughed. "I believe he gave you magic."

"That's impossible," growled the one eyed man. "Muggles can't just get magic from us."

"I believe," Dumbledore said adjusting his spectacles, "that Miss Snow just has. An old magic that very few practice today. Would you happen to know Mr. Dunn, Miss Snow?"

"I've never seen him before in my life," she said.

Dumbledore frowned, looking troubled.

"Look," Jackie said setting her hands on the table. "I just want to go home. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and I'm sorry. But I have a job and responsibilities that if I don't show up for, people will be looking for me."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Remus, take Miss Snow upstairs so that she can freshen up before we take her home."

Remus stood and led her to the door. Jackie looked over her shoulder before leaving the room. Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"We will have to obliviate her memory."

"Yes," he said, "Severus, would you mind?"

Severus leaned back in his chair and nodded slightly, not saying a word. Sirius frowned.

"Why would Adrian do that? What is the emerald for?"

"Dunn always had a mean sense of humor," the one eyed man stated. "He may have wanted to get one more laugh before he went."

"We don't know if he's dead, Moody," Sirius added.

"He most likely is," Dumbledore said. "Giving magic is no easy magic to perform. It usually kills the giver."

* * *

Jackie frowned at the blood stained spot on her shirt. That certainly wasn't coming out. She shuddered as she remembered Adrian's fingers curling around her shirt. Why did it happen to her? She sighed, straightening her top before leaving the loo and returning to Remus in the hall.

He gave her a warm but tired smile.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I couldn't get the stain out though."

Remus looked at her shirt, then glanced around to make sure no one was watching and pulled a long stic- wand from his coat. He looked at her.

"Don't . . . freak out," he said quietly. He muttered something under his breath, and slowly the blood seemed to disappear before her very eyes. Jackie's eyes widened. That was- that was- _Magic_! But magic wasn't real! Were her eyes deceiving her? She stumbled backwards, chest heaving as her breaths came quickly.

Remus reached out towards her, alarm on his face. "It's okay! Just a cleaning spell." Easy for him to say! Jackie's chest rose and fell rapidly and she slumped against the wall.

"It's real," she breathed staring at the floor. "Real." She rose her gaze to Remus and shuddered again. This time her eyes rolled back into her skull and she fainted.

* * *

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling , except for Jackie and her friends etc.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_There was a man standing over her, his wand pointed at her face. His black bottomless eyes betrayed nothing as one word escaped his lips: "Obliviate."_

Jackie opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned, rolling over and smacking the beeping machine with her hand and buried her head in her pillow. With a sigh she let herself relax in her soft bed before slowly sitting up with a yawn.

She stretched her arms over her head and stood up. She frowned at she noticed her answering machine on the way to the kitchen.

Ten messages? Had someone called in the middle of the night? With a shrug she pressed the 'replay' button and went to the kitchen.

"_Jackie? Is everything okay? You're not sick are you? Call me."_

Beep.

"_Hey, I don't know if you realize this but it's nearly ten and Richards is looking for you. Seriously, call me."_

Jackie frowned as she open the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and box of cereal. For some odd reason the word 'seriously' tugged at her mind uncomfortably. Why was Lucy calling her like this? She had seen her just yesterday.

"_Jackie, where the hell are you? This isn't like you. Call me."_

"_Alright, I'm coming over. This isn't cool, girl."_

"_I'm standing outside your door, Jackie. Open up . . . . Jackie? Are you even home?"_

"_Jackie, this is your boss calling. You didn't call in today, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay? Give me a ring when you can."_

"_Hey, Jacks. This is Tom, Luce just called and said you weren't picking up. We're getting worried."_

"_JACKIE PICK UP YOUR PHONE NOW! CALL ME!"_

"_Jackie," _a sigh_, "please. I'm worried sick. This isn't like you. Call me."_

"_Alright. I'll call again in the morning. You better pick up."_

Jackie stared wide eyed at the answering machine, having forgotten her bowl of cereal. What was going on? She was here, she had left work yesterday, rode the train home with Lucy and gone home. They were acting like she had gone missing. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the phone.

It rang in her hands, causing her to yelp and struggle to keep her grip on the receiver.

"Hello?"

"JACKIE!" Jackie pulled the receiver away from her face with a wince. "I've been calling you!"

"I saw, what's wrong? You act like I've been gone for a day."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Luce?"

"You don't- remember anything?"

"Remember what? I just woke up. Today's the eighth," Jackie replied. Her heart was pounding when Lucy didn't respond right away. "Luce?"

"Love, today's the ninth. I haven't seen you since Tuesday. It's Thursday."

"What?" she breathed, feeling lightheaded.

"You okay? You don't sound good."

"No. I'm fine. I'll meet you on the train," Jackie replied quickly.

" . . . alright. You better be there. Love ya." The other line went dead and Jackie set the receiver down in a daze. She had missed a whole day. What happened?

She stumbled to her planner, flipping the pages until she was on the day that she had missed. Nothing was crossed off, the little appointments she had made were still there. A whole day. What had she been doing? There really wasn't anything she could think of for such a strange occurrence. She didn't drink (having a very good reason not to), and she wasn't on any meds. Jackie glanced up at the clock, seeing that she was running late. With a sigh, she rushed to the loo.

* * *

"Maybe you haven't been getting enough shut eye," Luce said as they sat next to each other on the train. Meeting at the station with Lucy had involved a very tight embrace and sound scolding for Jackie. But she didn't care, she was still in a daze. All she could think about was that a whole entire day of her life was missing.

Lucy grabbed her ponytail and yanked it, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Jackie, are you even listening?"

Jackie straightened. "Oh, um." She sighed, wringing her hands. "What if it was a blackout? My mum used to have them every now and then."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Sweetie, no offense, but your mum drank."

Jackie scowled at her, rubbing her arm self consciously where an old scar lay. "I know that," she hissed and then frowned. "But it seems the only logical explanation I can come up with for missing an entire day. Richards must be ready to blow a gasket." Jackie ended in a groan thinking of her boss.

"Actually," said Luce, "he seemed to be pretty okay with it. He's been lenient with you,"

"Oh?"

Lucy smirked, raising an eyebrow and giving her the you-know-what-that-means look. Jackie flushed red and grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, piss off."

"I think it's cute," Luce cooed. "Just think, one day you'll be Mrs. Matthew Richards."

Jackie made a face. "I think I'd rather clean vomit for the rest of my life before becoming his anything."

The train slowed to an uneven stop and both ladies exited the train, slagging each other as they left the station. A man with cropped hair and a black leather jacket was leaning against a light pole with his arms crossed. When he spotted them a grin spread across his thin lips.

"Babes!"

Lucy squealed and ran into his arms as they approached. Their lips locked together in a passionate exchange and Jackie stood rolling her eyes as he reached down and pinched Lucy's bum.

"Hey Luce, I hate to break up your snogfest, but we are going to be late if we don't hurry," Jackie coughed after another awkward moment for her. Lucy broke away from her boyfriend and he blew her a sassy kiss.

"Don't worry, Jackie," he laughed. "You'll get some, some day."

"Piss off, Tom," she said with a smile. The words didn't carry the insult when she smiled. But they were friends, so it didn't really matter what they said to one another.

"Jackie's right," Luce sighed. "As much as I'd love to stay, we have work." As she said this, with the utmost seriousness, her arms snaked around Tom. He jerked suddenly, grabbing Lucy by her shoulders with a wild grin.

"Why you little minx!" Lucy laughed pecking his lips. "You are right, love, as usual." Lucy pulled away but he caught her hand. "Dinner tonight?" There was a shadowy look in his blue eyes, a smolder that made Lucy's knees buckle, even after two steady years of dating.

"Yeah," she breathed. Tom smiled, a dazzling smile and then turned to Jackie.

"You have any plans, Jacks?"

"Just me and the telly tonight," Jackie replied, pleased at his thoughtfulness. Tom nodded and then bowed to Lucy.

"Until tonight, my fair lady," he said. He turned away and began down the bustling street.

"Suck up!" Lucy yelled at his retreating back, she grabbed Jackie's arm. "We are gonna be so late."

"It's not my fault the two of you feel the need to suck each others faces every morning," said Jackie boredly. Lucy sighed and they hurried to work.

* * *

The hospital that Jackie worked at was really a small one, compared to the one downtown. Not that she minded. Things were a little slower here, and it was nice. She mainly worked in the wards that the recovering patients were in. But she was really assigned to work in the ward for the over sixty five. It was sort of a pit stop between home and the rest home.

Lucy thought it was boring. Turning her nose up whenever Jackie brought it up. Lucy quite frankly hated old people. Jackie didn't mind. She liked speaking with the patients, sometimes even joining them in their activities, like chess with Mr. Hill or scramble with Mr. Boyde.

Her job was perfect.

Except for her boss. Matthew Richards. A preening self-centered doctor who had taken a fancy to Jackie when she had started at the hospital a year ago. At first he had just been nice to her, talking with her as she settled in. But now it seemed he wanted to know her every move. Insistent that she call him Matthew or Matt. She was usually able to brush his actions off.

Not today though. He hovered annoyingly, inviting himself to lunch with her and Lucy, and asking over and over again where she had been yesterday.

"Mr. Richards-"

"Matt," he cut in.

"-I don't know. I'm working on it."

"I won't say anything to your friend, you can tell me Jackie," Richards insisted. Jackie wanted to roll her eyes. _You don't even know who Lucy is_, she thought snidely. But she remained calmly polite until Lucy came and saved her.

Her patients were very sweet to her. Telling her how worried they were, that maybe she had been offed my a murderer or kidnapped. She just smiled and promised not to let it happen again.

"Really, Jacqueline," said shaking Mrs. Pollesky, "you should be careful. The world is such a dangerous place!"

By the end of the day, Jackie was exhausted. She waited in the locker room as Lucy got ready for her date, picking at her purple scrubs. Lucy was humming as she curled her blond hair.

"I scheduled an appointment with a psychiatrist," she said suddenly, making Lucy put down the curler. "Maybe she can help me figure out why I missed an entire day and had no memory of it."

Lucy swore under her breath. "You haven't gone barmy if that's what's worrying you," she said. "Those psychies are a load of crap."

"Don't really have much options do I? I can't get my mind off it and no ones letting me forget it," Jackie muttered miserably. "I need to know!" Lucy gave her a sympathetic look, returning to her hair and looking at her from the mirror.

"When is it?"

"Two days," Jackie glanced at the clock on the wall. "You best hurry, Tom's probably waiting by now." Lucy unplugged the curler and shoved it into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed Jackie.

"Done!"

Outside Tom was leaning against his motorcycle, smirking as Lucy bounced to his waiting embrace. Their lips met and Tom pulled away.

"Ready?"

"Let's get sloshed!" she yelled into the night. Tom laughed and turned to Jackie.

"You'll be alright?"

"I'm a big girl," Jackie said crossing her arms. "Go. Luce call me when you get in." Jackie knew Lucy wouldn't do that, but it felt good to say it. Lucy nodded, getting on Tom's motorcycle behind him and the two took off down the road to some pub Jackie had never even heard of.

The ride home was quiet and long. It was the fastest way to the city. When she finally made it to her flat, Jackie barely had energy to pick up the place and throw her clothes in the wash. She picked up her running shirt, running her fingers over the front before she realized what she was doing.

Strange.

It felt like there should be something there. But it was clean. Shaking her head, Jackie went to bed.

* * *

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling , except for Jackie and her friends etc.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Running the next morning felt strange. She had a good pace, breathing steady. In, out, inhale, exhale. Her feet pounded the same rhythm they did whenever she ran, a comfort to distract her flying thoughts. Everything seemed alright until she came to a section of the road that had been sectioned off. White tape outlined where a person had lain.

A sick feeling welled up in her stomach. Her brain seemed to recognize this spot, though it was like any other part of the road. Jackie couldn't shake the feeling like she knew what had happened, but couldn't recall it . . . .

Jackie glanced around, seeing that she had stopped near the area and was staring. Rolling her shoulders she began running again. Although now she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"I feel like I know what happened, I just can't remember it," Jackie admitted to the woman sitting in the chair across from her. Jackie shifted again on the recliner, not quite feeling comfortable. The woman nodded.

Her name was Paris Beckley. But she liked being called Doctor P. It sounded so juvenile coming from Jackie's lips, so she avoided directly calling the psychiatrist by name. Beckley was a small woman with brown hair, graying slightly. She wore thick rimmed glasses and a straitlaced suit. There was nothing warm or kind looking about this woman. It clearly set Jackie on edge. She wasn't even sure if Beckley even could see this.

"Has this ever happened before," Beckley asked.

"No."

Beckley stared long and hard at her, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"You mentioned that your mother sometimes had blackouts," Beckley suddenly said. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"It was only when she was knackered," Jackie admitted. Beckley's eyebrows raised.

"Do you get sloshed, Jackie?"

"No! Never!" Jackie snarled, growing angry.

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons," Jackie mumbled, knowing she had spilled too much to a person she didn't know. Beckley's brows drew together in a frown.

"I cannot help you Jackie, if you don't let me," she said firmly. "It's obvious from your job and boss that you are quite stressed. Perhaps, taking it a bit easier." Oh, and she had told Beckley about her situation with Richards. A very piss poor choice, but the words had tumbled right out of her mouth.

"I'll try."

Beckley stood. "Our time is up. You can schedule another session with my secretary, if you please. Don't hesitate to contact me Jackie," she said trying to sound warm and inviting.

"Sure," Jackie smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. She picked up her bag and left the room, not even bothering to stop and 'schedule another session'. It hadn't helped her in the slightest. With a disgruntled huff she left the building and made her way down the street to a café to pick up something to eat.

Jackie quietly enjoyed her chips as she casually walked down the slightly busy street. A book store caught her attention, rows of books littering the sidewalk. She stopped, reading the titles with mild interest as she ate.

"You enjoy reading?"

Jackie jumped, turning to the owner of the voice. A pale man with black hair stood to her right. His gray eyes did not move from her as he stared her down. He wore the strangest clothing Jackie had ever seen. Something from an old fashioned from the twenties maybe? The suit looked old enough, a bit tattered, but there was no denying the fine material it was made from. He had a dark green cape around his shoulders.

"Yes," she replied after her moment of staring. Jackie looked back to the books.

"Any favorites?"

" . . . not really," she said, hoping the strange man would lose interest and wander away.

"A pity," he said. "I myself rather like books-"

"Lovely," she said. "I best be on my way. Good day." Jackie hurried away, knowing that she had brushed him off, and not kindly. Her rude dismissal seemed to stun him long enough for her to get nearly all the way down the block before he called out to her.

"What is your name?"

Jackie turned and eyed him warily.

"What's yours?" She could hardly believe the words leaving her mouth. She was never this bold. Ever. Always the polite and nice Jackie. But this man gave her the creeps.

"Mulciber," he called after a hesitation. The way he said it, the swell of his chest with pride and the gleam in his eyes made her heart pound. Just looking at him sent triggers to her mind to run. "You wouldn't happen to know a man, Adrian. Adrian Dunn."

A man's face flashed before her eyes, matted hair, dried blood. His mouth opened as he spoke but she heard nothing. Jackie blinked. Somehow she seemed to recall a man at the mention of that name. An odd heart clenching sensation swept through her as the man, Mulciber, began to approach her.

"Sorry. You must have the wrong person, never heard of him," Jackie said and swiftly hurried away. She had the strangest feeling that she would not be seeing the last of him.

Jackie relayed what happened that night as Lucy sat on her sofa, eating Chinese food from a box. After coming home Jackie hadn't felt much up to cooking, and ordered out. Lucy frowned when she told her about Mulciber and the man's face that flashed in her mind.

"Are you sure?" Luce asked skeptically once she had finished. "Maybe one of your patients is Adrian, and Mulciber is a friend or relative."

"I swear, he gave me the worst feeling. I felt like I had to run the whole time."

"You sure that isn't your body talking to you?" Lucy said humorously. Jackie did not smile. Lucy sighed. "Okay. So the dude gave you the heeby jeebies, it's probably nothing."

"I feel like I'm being followed all the time," Jackie admitted. Lucy grabbed her hand.

"Just try not to think about it. This whole disappearing for a day has clearly fried your nerves," she said. "Just go about your life like it never happened." Lucy smiled encouragingly. "That psychie obviously only took your money."

"Beckley was alright," Jackie shrugged.

"Right," Luce drawled. "Now. Let's get you back in the swing of things. Time for movie night and girl time."

Jackie smiled. "Alright. Let's get this on."

"There's my Jackie!"

* * *

**Never been to a psychiatrist . . . not sure if that's how they really act. Anyways . . . thank you to Menalliha for the review! :) **

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A month passed and Jackie learned not to acknowledge the odd feelings she got whenever she left the house each morning, or passed the faded lines on the road she ran on. It was almost second nature to have the hairs on the back of her neck raise whenever she went somewhere. But she always felt like she wasn't alone. It's only your imagination, Jackie kept telling herself.

Lucy never brought up her absence again. The psychiatrist called twice and then stopped. Her boss was still as annoying and weird as ever, but she had noticed that he was . . . different. He was more intense, cornering her every-so-often, inquiring after her health and how she was feeling. It was an overnight change. She mentioned it to Lucy but her friend put it down to her boss hitting a rough patch in his life. Her life went on as if had before.

Spring turned to summer. And soon summer drew to a close. Jackie knew she was being followed. She was certain. But like Lucy said, ignore it and keep going. It was always a man, peeking around a corner, following her as she walked home or to work. He never approached her, like he had at the bookshop. It was that action that made her stand on edge. Even Lucy had been with her when he finally decided to approach. Mulciber didn't say a word, following them to work right after Tom had left. He walked behind them, only a few feet away. Jackie glanced at Lucy and entered the hospital.

But neither one said a word.

Blimey, she hoped she didn't have a full on stalker. Taking creepy pictures and making a shrine devoted to her.

Tom dealt with it entirely differently. He always made a point to stare at the spot where he had just seen the 'stalker' whenever he was around. He didn't like the bloke following his best friend around. He didn't like anyone who bothered Jackie. From the school yard bullies in the second grade to her boss, he always let them know not to mess with her. But the man following her, he never got to show. If he did, Tom would crack his knuckles thinking, he would make sure it left a mark. Jackie didn't know that he often spoke to Lucy about it. But his girlfriend adamantly told him not to mention it around Jackie.

He still grumbled under his breath and made a point to be more alert when he was with his best friend. Jackie knew he knew. But she wasn't about to let the peaceful lull she found herself in break. No matter how much she tossed and turned at night. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Jackie? Can I have a word, my office?" Richards asked one late August day. Jackie frowned but nodded, following him to his office. Richards had been acting increasingly . . . erratic, the past couple weeks. His normally tidy appearance had taken a sloppy turn, clothes wrinkled and hair uncombed. He drew the shades and shut the door. Jackie bit her lip, instantly uneasy.

Richards moved to stand by the window, adjusting his tie and clearing his throat.

"Jackie, I feel like we have gotten to know each other for a good while now-" Jackie backed away, instantly recognizing that his tone was not teasing, but serious. She didn't know where he got that idea from . . .

"Sir, this is really-"

"Matt," he insisted with a smile. "Don't be shy Jackie, you can call me by my name. We're not strangers."

Jackie's frown deepened. They were definitely strangers in her opinion. Oh. A horrible thought entered her mind. What if he's the one who's been following me? No. That was stupid, she knew it was that Mulciber. But what if Richards put him up to it? Good heavens.

"I think it's time to take this relationship to the next stage," Richards went on, oblivious. He slowly approached her, placing his hands on her arms. He then leaned down- Jackie's eyes widening.

"What are you doing?" Jackie hissed, struggling to break from his grip.

Richards pulled away with a smile. "Kissing you, love."

"Like hell," Jackie drew back. "No. Back off."

"Jackie-"

"Let me go, Richards! I don't agree with you, we hardly know each other. You are my boss," she cut in, still struggling in his grasp. It had not been a good idea to let him touch her. Or even be in his office once he had shut the blinds. Richards chuckled.

"Mum always said that when a girl says 'no' she really means 'yes'," he said. His mum said that?! What was she thinking, giving her son such an idea? He then leaned down again for another attempt. Jackie shook her head, jerking away. He was mad! Jackie, you should have stopped this sooner!

Richards wasn't letting go, and he seemed to be getting frustrated.

"Jackie! Hold still!" he growled, still trying to kiss her.

"No! Stop it!" she yelled. Anger flooded through her, at herself, Richards and the situation. Jackie shut her eyes tightly, letting out a shriek, "Let me go!"

Without warning the glass windows in Richards office shattered. There was a cracking before the windows exploded into the office. Thousands of tiny shards flying through the air and cutting their skin and whatever else was in the room. The blinds crashed to the floor, utterly ruined. Richards, in surprise, let her go and fell to the floor covering his neck and face with his arms.

Jackie's arms raised to protect herself, crouching down.

The stinging of glass cutting her passed. Slowly she lowered her arms and looked at her surroundings. Richards office was trashed. All the glass was broken, even the windows overlooking the road outside. All his belongings were either destroyed or scattered. He was gazing around in shock.

Then his gaze turned to her, even more shock. As if he didn't realize- know, what was going on, or what happened. Jackie raised her eyes to the hall outside his office as she stood. At the reception desk several of her fellow nurses and a few patients gaped at her. One of the nurses dropped the clipboard in her hands. It clattered against the floor.

Had she . . . done this?

Jackie stared down at her shaking hands and then back up. She gasped as the same creepy suited, cape wearing man from the bookstore stared at her from the door at the end of the hall. Slowly, ever so slowly, a sinister smile spread across his thin lips. Her breaths became uneven, and without a glance or word to her fellow employee's, she ran.

* * *

How did this happen? Jackie was staring at her hands, sitting on the doorstep of a pub. 'The Rusty Nail', it was called. The only pub she really knew. Only because her other best friend worked there as a barkeep. He was due for a break any minute now. He would make things better. He would give her an explanation as to why that- happened.

She was still in her purple hospital scrubs, her cuts scabbed over. She kicked a loose pebble of asphalt with her white shoes. Her hands were covered in hundreds of little cuts, and though they weren't bleeding, still stung from the memory of the glass.

Jackie kept replaying the event in her mind. Slightly overwhelmed. She had been so mortified, embarrassed and angry at the time. She didn't want Richards advances. But had never the heart to call him out and stop it. She had been too worried over his feelings and her post as a nurse. Too cowardly to stand up for herself, she moaned miserably.

The metal door suddenly swung open and out sauntered Tom. He cupped his hands around his mouth, a flicker of flame coming from his steel lighter. He took a long drag before noticing her. When he did, he drew a long breath and let it out slowly, smoke curling up out of his lips. A bit like a dragon, she mused with amusement.

"All right."

Jackie bit her lip, feeling her eyes begin to water. She blinked quickly and averted her eyes. It wouldn't do to cry now. Tom always hated it when she cried. His eyes narrowed at her subdued expression. Tom sat down beside her on the steps, giving her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, taking in her appearance. He noticed the cuts and how her hair was falling out of her usual ponytail. She was pale and it worried him. "You don't look so good."

"I feel queer," Jackie mumbled. "Richards tried to kiss me."

"What?"

"I didn't want him to. He had some line that no means yes-"

"What!" anger filled Tom's voice.

"Then all the windows in the office shattered, I was so angry," Jackie went on. Better get it out before she couldn't. "The man I saw at the bookstore was there. I panicked, and ran."

Jackie stared at her hands. Tom took another drag from his cigarette, thinking. Jackie knew he would make things better. He always did. Ever since they had been mates in grade school. She knew they were an odd pair, him looking like a bad boy and her a good girl. To her they fit. A yin and yang. He was a brother she never had.

"That git," Tom finally said, muttering under his breath. "I'm gonna flog his hide."

"Tom," Jackie said putting a hand on his arm. She noticed that he seemed to be ignoring the odd window shattering topic.

"No. He had no right. Luce has been telling me about him for ages. He's barking mad, Jacks," he growled. "I don't know why those windows shattered, but I'm glad you got out of there." He then shifted, placing his free hand on hers, that rested on his arm. "That man though, I do believe he's following you. Whad'ya say his name was?"

"Mulciber."

Tom made a face. He obviously didn't think very highly of the name. "I'm taking you home tonight."

"What about Luce? Your bike?"

Tom shrugged, a sly grin growing on his face. "I'll stay at Luce's, go with you two to work tomorrow and pick up my bike."

Jackie smacked his arm. "You're just looking for an excuse to hanky panky with Lucy."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said suddenly serious. "I don't like what's happening Jackie. It rubs me all the wrong ways, and I don't feel right." Jackie could see the determination shining in his dark eyes. She sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with him tonight.

"Alright." Jackie stood. "You off then?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket."

* * *

Tom made sure she made it inside her door before turning and strolling with Lucy down the sidewalk. Jackie watched them disappear around the corner before firmly closing the curtains. He really was the bestest friend anyone could wish for.

Lucy was too. But she had met Lucy in high school, many years later. There wasn't that deep bond she shared with Tom yet. Jackie grinned. He was going to ask her! It would be interesting to have her two best friends married. She expected that it would be a bit weird at first, but, she shrugged, didn't really mind.

Lucy would probably finally move in with Tom.

That brought a frown to her face. Meaning they would both live in Bristol. No matter, she was happy for them. With a sigh she went to the loo and prepared herself a much needed relaxing warm bath.

* * *

**The real stuff begins next! :) R&R! **

**A huge thank you to menalliha! (I would've deleted this if not for you!)**

**~filimeala**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She woke with a jerk at the sound of smashing coming from her kitchen. What in the hell? Glancing at the clock the neon green numbers glared back at her.

2:37

It was early. Slowly she rose from her bed, moving to her closet to pull out the old cricket bat her mother had left behind when she . . . moved out. Gripping it tightly she opened her door and silently crept down the hall to where the light from the kitchen spilled into the hall.

Then it hit her.

There was someone in her house!

Jackie's hands began to shake, and she slowly entered the room, bat raised. She was unprepared for the sight of two men, rummaging through her cupboards in long black capes. What is with all the creepy men in capes?

"I don't know who you are, or why you're in my house, but I suggest you leave before I ring for the coppers," she said, gaining their attention instantly. They turned, dark faces and unsmiling.

"Oh really?" one sneered, his teeth yellowed.

"Y-Yes."

The other guffawed. "How precious!" Then he leered at her. "We knows you is a witch little girl. We know you have what we want."

"W-what?" Witch? Why was he calling her a witch?

"She's not cooperatin'," the yellow tooth one muttered. Then he nodded. Jackie's eyes widened when she realized he wasn't nodding to her, but something behind her. She barely had time to turn before another voice yelled.

"Stupify!" A flash of red, blinding pain and then darkness.

* * *

Everything hurt when Jackie slowly regained consciousness. Her muscles felt stiff and her head was throbbing. It was oddly cold, and she was glad she was wearing her long sleeved pajamas. With a shiver she glanced around, taking in the large room. Old boxes, crates and beat up furniture were strewn about haphazardly. She was on her side, hands tied behind her back with thick ropes. Jackie tried twisting them, wincing as the rough material scratched her skin.

"J-Jackie?"

Jacked looked towards the voice, kitty corner to where she lay, her eyes landing on her friend Lucy in the same position she was in. She looked rough, dried blood running out of her nose as if she had been hit. She wore nothing but a tank top and knickers.

"Lucy," Jackie breathed, half relieved and half horrified. "What happened?" Lucy let out a choked sob shutting her eyes.

"We got to my place, rang for pizza and," Lucy blushed, a rare occurrence when talking about her and Tom, "-he proposed. I said yes and we were . . . getting fruity when to doorbell rang. Tom thought it was the pizza so he went to get it. Next thing I know he's yelling and two men are in my room. It happened so fast . . ."

Jackie was speechless.

"I don't know where Tom is," Lucy went on, tears in her eyes. This was bad. Jackie bit her lip, shifting her weight and trying to scoot closely while trying to free her hands. She winced as the thick coarse rope burned her skin. "Tom . . ." Lucy moaned.

"It'll be okay," Jackie said encouragingly. This was bad. Really, really bad. Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes and sniffling pathetically.

"Does this look okay?" she said in a small voice.

Jackie was about to respond when the sound of a slamming door reached her ears. Stiffening she looked at Lucy and then craned her head towards the source. Her wrists burned, but she had to get them free. The sound of several sets of feet echoed through the room and four men entered her vision.

They all wore black, their faces drawn and Jackie recognized three of them. Lucy let out a panic filled noise, laying on her back and using her legs to try and move away from them. Panic filled Jackie when two of the men advanced on her, pinning her to the floor and laughing as she gave a cry.

"S-stop it! Leave her alone!" Jackie yelled. The two remaining men looked at her, the new one seeming oddly . . . familiar. His black hair was well groomed, if not looking a little greasy. A long nose set on a pale face. Bottomless black eyes stared at her and a memory seemed to surface.

"_Do you know what a wand is, Miss Snow?"_

"_Witches use them?" she shrugged not really sure. "I really don't know . . ."_

"_Witches and wizards use them to cast spells," said Dumbledore patiently as a frown crossed Jackie's face. "Magic. A muggle, is a term for a non-magical person with no witches or wizards in their family."_

"_Wait . . ." Jackie muttered growing confused. "Are you trying to tell me that magic is real?"_

"_Albus," the dark man growled. "We should just take the woman home, this is clearly too much for her to handle." He sneered at her, curling his upper lip._

Jackie shook her head, blinking away the seemingly recent memory. She couldn't recall when that had happened. But somehow . . . Jackie knew she had met that man before. She hadn't liked him, that much she knew.

"Ah, Miss Snow," said the one she knew from previous encounters. Mulciber. He approached her, leaning down and grabbing her neck in one of his hands. He squeezed slightly, Jackie yelling and trying to free herself by wrenching away. His grip tightened.

"You will tell us where Adrian is, or we'll start with your pretty little friend over there," he hissed at her. "Understood?"

"I don't know anyone named Adrian!" Jackie cried, "I swear!"

"Don't. Lie!" he growled, pressing her into the ground. "We know he gave you his wand, and that emerald."

"I'm not lying!"

"Greyback, take the girl," Mulciber said over his shoulder. "Make sure Miss Snow can hear her."

The man, in shabby black clothes stood, yanking Lucy to her feet. His face was covered in grime and his yellow eyes flashed with excitement. Lucy started sobbing.

Jackie couldn't see anyway out of this, not for Lucy . . . unless.

"Wait!"

The two men looked at her, the only sound was Lucy's choking sobs.

"I'll give it to you! I can get it." Jackie hoped they believed her. "Only- only if you let Lucy and Tom go."

Mulciber sneered down at her, obviously disgusted. "Don't play with us, little girl-"

"Do as she says," the man dressed in black suddenly said. His voice was even, like in her memory, careful and controlled. Mulciber whipped his head around so fast Jackie was momentarily amazed that it didn't snap. His grip on her tightened.

"And why should we?" he sneered. "The little twat has been playing us the entire time, pretending she doesn't know anything. I used the Imperius curse on the girls boss, she shattered the windows with magic." Mulciber yanked Jackie to her feet as the man in black rested his heavy gaze on her.

"She's just pretending to be innocent, Snape."

"Be silent!" the man- Snape snapped. His eyes seemed to bore into hers and Jackie felt her breath catch as she felt something heavy- so to say, press against her mind. It was the oddest sensation she had ever felt, wholly uncomfortable and a little painful. Jackie averted her eyes and the sensation instantly left.

"What harm can it be to listen, eh?" asked the unnamed man. His eyes were on Jackie. "If she's lying we'll just kill her little friends and get it out of her one way or another."

Mulciber seemed to think his words over, gritting his jaw tightly. "The Dark Lord will be very displeased if we return with nothing," he growled. He then yanked Jackie to face him, her nose touching his as he glared at her menacingly. Jackie felt her knees weaken.

"I swear, if you're playing us, I will kill you," he said quietly. "I will kill that girl over there and the boy, if you're lying. Then, I'll make you tell us where you've hidden what we want. After that, it may take awhile before you finally die. Greyback likes to play with his victims." His lips curled into a smile, the same one he had given her when she had seen him in the hospital.

"Scabior, Greyback," he said turning to the others, "take the girl and the boy back, we'll meet back here." Scabior scowled at Mulciber, following after Greyback as they left the room, all the while Lucy was screaming.

"Jackie! Jackie!"

Jackie bit her lip to keep from crying. Mulciber shook her slightly, gaining her attention quickly.

"Well?"

Jackie's brow furrowed, and she flinched as his hand pinched her arm.

"Where is it you stupid girl?!"

"M-my flat," she replied glancing from Mulciber to Snape fearfully. She was going to die. Her friends were going to die, and it was somehow all her fault. Mulciber huffed and turned to Snape. He said something to the man, but before her befuddled thoughts could catch up, she felt all the air from her lungs suddenly leave. Everything went dark, and her lungs burned.

Just as Jackie was sure she was going to be suffocated, air filled her lungs and she was standing her flat. Her cricket bat was lying on the floor in the kitchen doorway. The place was dark. She had a few seconds to take it all in before she was stumbling away from the men and emptying her stomach on her living room floor. Jackie was glad it wasn't on the carpet, but it smelled horrible.

Snape curled his lip in disgust as Mulciber yanked her to her feet.

"Disgusting muggle," he breathed as she shakily swallowed. He gripped her arm tightly again. "Where is it?" he demanded. Jackie's eyes darted frantically around, trying not to look at the sick on her floor. Options. Did she have options? Of course she had options. There was the cricket bat on the floor, if she could make a run for it. There was also . . . in her dresser . . . that would work, hopefully.

"My room, I have to get it," she said trying to sound more sure than she actually felt. Jackie wasn't surprised that he didn't let go of her. He shoved her down the short hallway and into her room. It was tidy, the way she had left it. Mulciber let her go as she went to her dresser, getting down on her knees she opened the bottom drawer.

Jackie began to rummage through her jumpers, pulling some out as she worked her way to the back. She saw Mulciber standing over her when she glanced back at them. He was clearly impatient as he began to tap his foot. Jackie dug around, hoping that it was still there.

Please, let it be there.

Another moment and her hand collided with something hard. Her hand curled around a rectangular object, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

"What's taking so long?" Mulciber snapped.

Without warning to the man, she turned connecting the black box to Mulciber's body. There was a series of sharp clicking electrical sounds as his body jerked and he let out a startled yell. His arms whipped around before he toppled over, hitting his head against her dresser. He remained still against the floor.

Jackie stumbled back.

"I killed him," she breathed. But then she caught the rise and fall of his chest, and let out the breath she had been holding. She did it. Jackie raised her eyes, freezing as Snape stood in the doorway.

His right arm was raised and held in his hand . . . a memory flashed and a word was brought forth . . . a _wand_.

* * *

**Yeah, so I've been busy and working on another fanfiction. I only just realized that I still had this story going. Whoops. Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, followers, favorites, and readers. Sorry this took so long.**

**Read and Review!**

**~filimeala**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jackie had a blinding wave of pain rock through her head. She clutched one side with a hand as she rose a little unsteadily to her feet. Black spots danced across her vision, and voices began filling her head. A man lying on pavement, dirty and bloody. Shoving a wand into her hands with a little bundle. A pain in her chest and then a park.

A house sliding out from houses, a man dressed in fine but worn suits, heads on a wall, a dark room. An old man, with blue eyes, another with a fake one. A man cleaning her running shirt, and a man pointing a wand at her, dark and unkind. Jackie gasped, stumbling slightly.

"Y-_you_!" she gasped pointing the stun-gun at him. He raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly. It was all coming back to her now, in flashes, glimpses of conversation. Jackie held the side of her head, blinking the pain away. "You took my memories! Y-you're working with them!"

As she spoke his gaze turned cold, and he advanced on her as she let out a frightened shriek. Jackie was pinned to the wall, his body pressed against hers and his arm pressed into her throat. He glared at her, watching her closely.

"Severus Snape," she breathed. She had met this man before. He was the one responsible for her lost day. He took her memories away. He, he did this. "You're on their side . . ."

"How can you remember?" he snapped. His voice held a hint of disbelief in it. "I made sure to take those memories away, I gave you new ones."

"Well they didn't work," she replied brazenly.

He backed away from her, frowning. His wand was still pointed at her, held just under her chin without touching it. "It's not possible."

"What was I supposed to remember, then?" Jackie asked, her hand curled tightly around the taser. She felt slightly . . . brave. Jackie liked that he was so thrown off by her- this- whatever was happening. She couldn't help the sarcasm that entered her voice.

"Being home ill," he sneered. Jackie let out a huff, laughing.

"I'm never sick."

"You rejected a memory." His brows rose.

"Do they know what you did?"

He frowned at her, the tired lines on his face deepening. Jackie knew he didn't know to what she was asking. She didn't care, he was with them.

"Dumbledore. Remus."

"Of course they do," he replied coldly.

"I don't believe you."

"Dumbledore told me to Obliterate your memories, you were never meant to remember," he explained tightly. Jackie pressed her lips together, thinking over his words. Nothing he had said to her- nothing he had ever done could tell her if he was being honest.

"You're a liar."

The change that same over Severus was instantaneous. His face went from cold, blank and removed to rage and anger filled. He advanced on her again, but this time Jackie was prepared and before he could pin her to the wall again, crackling electricity filled the air. His body shuddered, eyes widening. The wand in his hand clattered to the floor before his own legs gave out beneath him.

Before his eyes rolled up he gave her a look of utter disbelief and utmost contempt. Jackie stood, taking in the silence and the sound to two passed out men, breathing. She raised the taser. She, has just tasered two people, in her own home. Two . . . wizards. She. Had. Just. Tasered. Two. Men. Almost as if in a daze she stepped over the two passed out men and into the hall. Numbly she went to her living room, set the taser on the coffee table and sat down across from it. She rested her elbows on her knees, covering her mouth with her hands.

Two passed out men in her bedroom.

In her flat.

Her eyes strayed to the hallway, then back to the taser. Perhaps it would be safe to go tase them again, just to be safe. She really had to thank Tom for it, she never thought she would have to use the Christmas gift. Blimey, and she had thought about tossing it. Jackie was never getting rid of it. Never. She picked it up and set it on her leg.

With her other hand she began tapping her thigh, glancing at the hallway and biting her lip. What was she to do now? What would she do if they woke up? It wasn't like they would fall for it again, let alone be willing to have her tase them. Perhaps they would be disorientated enough to not realize what had happened to them at first. But they scared her, especially the one, Severus Snape.

She was sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if given the chance. His eyes just held that predatory gleam in them. Calculating the best means get the kill. Her tapping only increased and she shot to her feet. What was she to do? What could she do? Jackie bit her nails, not something she usually did (a gross habit she often judged others for) and slowly walked back down the hallway. She stood in the doorway to her room, staring at the two men.

Might as well tie them up.

Just in case.

Going to the closet in the hallway, she took out a couple of scarves, making her way back to her room. She didn't have rope, never had the reason to have rope before, now she wished she had some. With the first she tied Mulciber's hands behind his back, taking his wand and placing it on her bed. Then she gagged him, and tied his feet together. Looping her hands under his arms Jackie began to drag him out in down the hall to the spare room.

Kicking open the door she left him in the middle of the room. With a breathless sigh she turned and went back to her room and began to bind Severus's wrists together.

Began to.

But never finished.

His dark eyes snapped open suddenly, and it took all Jackie's self control to not leap back and scream bloody murder. Which would have been the thing to do, especially when he twisted around and grabbed a hold of her wrists. Jackie gasped as he pulled her towards him and glared at her.

She was dead.

Oh, so very dead.

"What do you think doing?" he growled, squeezing her hands tightly. Jackie gasped, twisting her wrists as his grip became painfully tight. But he didn't let up and her voice was strained when she replied.

"Tying you up," she managed, watching his lip curl in disgust. "I didn't want the both of you to wake up and- well, attack me."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Where is Mulciber?"

"Gagged and bound in the spare bedroom," Jackie replied, growing increasingly terrified at the thunderous look on his face.

"You're lucky, girl," he ground out. "There would be nothing to stop them from killing you and your friends. If you had just accepted the memory none of this would have happened."

Jackie frowned. "So this is all my fault?"

"Yes."

What?! She did nothing wrong, and they were the ones who sought her out, she wasn't looking for trouble. In fact, she hated trouble. This whole . . . situation was something she usually tried to ignore.

"You attacked me," she pointed out, despite the sour look on Severus's face.

"That is beside the point."

Right.

And she was a circus performer.

Severus shoved her away roughly, sending her back against the edge of her bed. As he picked himself up off the ground she reached for Mulciber's wand, curling her fingers around the cool wood. At least she would have something to protect herself with. Not that she knew how to use it. Were you just supposed to tell it what you wanted it to do? Or was there some special '_abracadabra'_ word?

He straightened and turned to her, looking down his nose at her crouched form. "You've made things incredibly difficult, not only for you but also myself. I will have to stay behind of course, while you leave this place."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked rising.

Severus growled at her. "You will be leaving this place, you daft girl! It is no longer safe for you. Dumbledore will no doubt set you up at a safe house."

"Wait." She shook her head and gave him a wide eyed look. "You mean I have to leave."

"It would be best not to return."

"I- I- I can't leave!" Jackie cried suddenly. "I have a life here, a job, friends-"

"Which you will lose even if you do stay, it's not safe," Severus told her, enunciating each syllable carefully as if she was slow. "They will kill your friends, and you, if you stay."

"But-"

"Are you listening girl?"

Jackie glared at him. "My name is Jackie."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, not even bothering to say he was sorry or to ask for forgiveness. Not that Jackie was expecting him to. Everything he looked, acted, and expelled just reeked of a man who was overbearingly proud.

"I have to make sure my friends are okay," she went on stubbornly.

"The Order will send someone to make sure they are safe, they won't remember a thing," he told her.

"I don't even get to say goodbye?" she asked shocked. Severus's upper lip curled and he scoffed.

"You want them to live?"

"Of course I d-"

"Then you have to leave, no heartfelt goodbyes, or tearful farewells," his said voice dripping with disdain as he said each word. Jackie snapped her mouth shut, hurt that he would say such a thing. It was rude and mean and heartless.

Tom and Lucy were her world. Her family.

But she did want them to live, wanted them to stay safe and have a family together. Not worry about someone kicking down the door . . . Jackie sighed.

"Fine," she said in a disgruntled voice.

He said nothing as he swept from the room and down the hall. Jackie dashed after him, surprised at how little sound he made as he entered her living room. He said a word, express- expell- expect- expecto patron- no that wasn't right at all.

Patronly?

Patron . . . Patronus!

Expecto Patronus!

Her eyes went wide as a silvery mist slid out of the tip of his wand and took the shape of a doe. She was so transfixed on the image that she missed the entirety of what he had said to the doe, and blinked back into reality when it disappeared through the walls.

"What was that?"

"A patronus," he said in a clipped tone.

"What's it for?"

"Many things!"

Jackie snapped her jaw shut, glaring at him as he stood gazing about her living room. His dark eyes roamed over every piece of furniture and lamp in a calculating manner. Not that Jackie minded. She rather hated the somewhat dated furniture and old bobbles that littered the room. She just didn't have the will to get rid of anything or move anything. They weren't hers to begin with.

"Do you have any family pictures?" he asked suddenly, and Jackie realized why he had been looking so closely at her things.

"One, why?"

"Show it to me."

Jackie turned away from him walking to the bookcase by the door that was filled to the brim with books. The only object on the shelf that wasn't a book was a small, little frame, covered in dust so badly that you couldn't even see the picture behind the glass. She made a face of annoyance, mimicking his words, before snatching the photo and marching back to Severus.

She shoved it into his hands with little ceremony.

His brows rose as he looked from the dusty frame and then back at her. His wand was out again and he was muttering another word she did know. Srugde- scum- scour- scourgify. Scourgify?

Scourgify.

Whatever that meant. But the dust instantly disappeared and the sneer reappeared on his face.

"What a happy little family, you and your parents."

"That's my sister."

He paused, giving her a blank look, or at least what she thought was a blank look as a frown tugged his lips. Jackie didn't offer any other excuse or explanation. She really didn't want to talk about it. Not at all. Especially not with him. And now didn't seem like the right time.

What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, that's my dead sister, there's no pictures of me because my mum never bothered after she died?' He would only make fun of her anyways. Sneer and say something derogatory.

"This is the only picture?" he asked again.

"Yes."

He grunted and waved his wand again, and the frame vanished. His eyes rose to meet hers, a challenging look in the black depths as if daring her to say something. Jackie didn't care, she wasn't attached to the picture anyways. Perhaps if she wasn't in this situation she would have minded and demanded that he give it back.

"We don't want them finding your parents or sister and using them as leverage against you," he went on, moving back down the hallway. Jackie followed closely at his heels as he entered her room again. "Pack, you will not be returning."

Jackie heaved a sigh, pulling a suitcase out of her closet. Throwing it on her bed she began to throw clothes in it, not even bothering to pack neatly; her nerves were so frayed at this point that she hardly cared. This was all so wrong, not even supposed to be real. Magic was a child's fairy tale. Not - this.

When she was done, zipped the cover closed, she looked expectantly at Severus.

"Now what?"

A loud CRACK filled the air and Jackie jumped, a noise of surprise leaving her lips. Severus shot her a glare and left the room, his cloak billowing out behind him. She followed hesitantly a moment later, pausing as she looked into her living room where a man now stood.

His hair was brown, graying, and he wore a shabby suit. She instantly recognized him and stepped out so that he could see her.

"Remus?"

He blinked at her, shock sweeping across his face before he turned to where Severus was silently standing. "You never told me she remembered."

"Should I have?"

"I don't understand," Remus went on, ignoring the sarcasm in Severus's voice. "That spell is absolute, no one remembers what they're not supposed to remember."

"Then why did I?" Jackie asked, worry creeping into her like an uninvited guest.

Remus looked at her, brow furrowed in thought.

"Why did you?" he murmured, voice becoming soft as he lost himself in thought. Severus growled, placing his hand on the small of her back and shoving her towards Remus. Jackie stumbled slightly, a cry leaving her lips as she dipped towards the floor. Had it not been for Remus snatching her, she would have face planted. Jackie shot Severus a dirty look, but he wasn't looking at her.

His wand was out and her suitcase was levitating down the hallway towards her.

"You could at least try to be more patient, Severus," Remus admonished lightly, making sure she was solidly planted on her feet. He took the handle of her suitcase once it came to a stop at their feet.

"I will not tolerate bumbling fools," Severus snapped, another flick of his wand sent the wand in Jackie's hand flying into his free one.

"Hey!"

"Mulciber will want this back," Severus went on, completely ignoring her. "If a muggle were to take his wand, he would be killed."

Remus hummed, but no words left his mouth. Jackie forced the air out through her nose, trying desperately to keep her own mouth shut. He could have at least politely asked, instead of magicking it out of her hand. Magicking. Was that even a word?

A low moan came from down the hallway and Jackie's eyes nervously snapped to the darkened hallway.

"You need to go," Severus told Remus. "Dumbledore will know what to do with her."

"You're not coming?" Remus asked with a crease in his brow. He had placed his hand on her arm, tightening his fingers. Jackie was sure that if she did try and run she wouldn't be able to.

"There will be questions if I am not here when Mulciber wakes."

Remus nodded, though Jackie could detect the small relaxing of his shoulders, like he was relieved almost. She wondered why. Though, she wasn't about to complain. Severus was welcomed to stay at her place, any distance from him would be welcomed.

"Take a deep breath," Remus murmured quietly to her as Severus turned to the hallway.

Jackie looked at Remus, her eyes searching his face questioningly.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he replied. So, she took a dramatic deep breath, held it, and waited. Jackie didn't have long to wait before there was a CRACK! and her living room disappeared.

* * *

**Still working on the other fanfic and school started. I know that my updates have been below par. But I am CRAZY busy. This chapter has a lot, so let me know it something doesn't make sense. Jackie is childlike in her understanding of the wizarding world, so she _will_ be a little slower about what's going on, compared to Severus, Remus and other witches and wizards.**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers and readers, I know I'm not the greatest at updating this story. And thank you for sticking with it!**

**Read and Review!**

**~filimeala**


End file.
